All the things she said
by Crispy Crispa
Summary: Just a song fic about Yaten and Hotaru. Were I to finish Fireflies in the Night this would tie into it.


All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
This is not enough  
  
He ran down the street, lost in thought, chasing something that wasn't there. How could he let her get away again? Just slip right through his fingers. She was there just half an hour ago.  
  
I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost. If I'm askin' for help, it's only because Being with you has opened my eyes. Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?  
  
They had quarrelled, and he had let her go back to them. He felt like an apsolute idiot, he'd let the opinions of his friends get to him. He'd questioned her feelings for him, and her sincerity, and she had been angered. Who could blame her? He'd been heartless to question such a thing. And what was worse, that had only been the begining. He remembered her last words to him, they rang clear in his mind. "I hate you! I hate this! I never want to see you again!"  
  
I keep asking myself, wondering how. I keep closing my eyes, but I can't block you out. Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me. Nobody else, so we can be free.  
  
He stopped suddenly, amazed at where he'd found himself. He stood right outside of the house that the Outers shared. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door and prayed it was Hotaru that answered. Instead, to his displeasure, he came face to face with Haruka. "What do you want? You're the one that broke my hime's heart, and you expect that she'll just forgive you like that?" Truthfully, he didn't know what he expected. "Just... Just let me talk to her, please. She needs to understand." "There's nothing for her to understand that she doesn't already." "Ruka-Chan, just let him talk to her, let her give him the lecture." Michiru came to pull her lover out of the doorway to admit Yaten. "Come in," she gave him a cold smile and he sighed, not even this well-mannered senshi was kind to him. But he did as she bayed, and walked in, and was led to Hotaru's room.  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
This is not enough  
  
This is not enough  
  
Setsuna knocked lightly on her door. "Hotaru-hime, Yaten-san's here to see you." "I dun wanna talk to that... that... that disgrace of a senshi!" Yaten had never heard her voice so choked with tears, so full of hatred and hurt. "Hotaru," he tried, glancing around him and realizing that he had been left alone. "I thought I said go away!"  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
"Please, just open the door, just let me talk to you." He was surprised when she actually did allow him admittance into her room. "Hotaru," he was speechless other then her name when he saw the tears down her cheeks. "Didn't you want to see how you've once again triumphed?" She sneered, trying to keep her voice as emotionless as possible. "I never wanted to hurt you." "Oh, of course you didn't." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she turned away. He caught her arm and pulled her to him, kissing her long and passionately, trying to show her how he felt, trying to convince her that he would never purposely hurt her.  
  
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
  
Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head  
  
She gasped as he pulled his mouth away from hers. "Y-Yaten," was all she could manage. "I love you, Hotaru, I always have, I always will, I would never purposely hurt you," he whispered in her ear. Already close to tears they now came flowing down her cheeks, and her whole body shook. "Yaten..." She still couldn't get past his name. "Hush, it's ok," he tried to calm her.  
  
Mother looking at me  
  
Tell me what do you see?  
  
Yes, I've lost my mind He was just too kind. It was that that made her weep. How could he say he loved her? How could he truly love her? There was nothing about her to love, not that she could see. Everyone says you're your own worst judge, but she honestly thought that even she was being generous. "Why?" "Why what?" "Why are you so kind to me?" "Because you're mine, and I love you."  
  
Daddy looking at me  
  
Will I ever be free?  
  
Have I crossed the line? "I love you too, Yaten." 


End file.
